Gelatin is a product with a very short shelf life because grenetine gel is sensitive to being frozen. This product has very high water content, with an unstable protein gel. Such a product is very popular as a dessert or a side dish, particularly with children.
Currently, the product is mostly home-made and when it is produced on an industrial scale, it is generally presented in single use plastic cups of a single flavor. The product is stored in the refrigerator and distributed by the regular dairy refrigeration network.